O Último Uivo do Lobo
by Lexas
Summary: Merrick e Zen-Aku, o último momento, o último instante, o último uivo do lobo.


O ÚLTIMO UIVO DO LOBO

Autor: Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)

Baseado na série Power Ranger Força Animal – também conhecida como Gao Ranger – boa leitura!

Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu? Dias? Meses? Anos?

Do que houve, já não se lembrava por completo. Tudo já fazia parte de um passado esquecido. Ou quase.

Não. Não adiantava mentir para sim mesmo. Ele se lembrava exatamente de tudo o que aconteceu.

Muitos anos. Muitos Verões.

Um sonho?

Não, tudo aquilo que aconteceu havia sido bem real. Disso tinha certeza absoluta.

Tanto tempo se passou, e lá estava ele, admirando a lua. Era incontável a número de vezes que fizera isso. A mesma continuava bela, radiante, inigualável.

- A Lua... oh, minha bela lua... por quanto tempo ainda me permitirás tal visão? Quantas vezes apagaste minhas mágoas, meus lamentos, minhas dores, minha doce Lua? Por que continuo te observando, mesmo sabendo que em você reside a origem do meu sofrimento, já que sei que você é a única coisa que eu tenho em comum com o meu passado?

Era bela. Bela, linda, radiante. Não importava aonde estivesse, todos a estavam observando, todos os seus amigos, todas as suas amigas... e alguém muito especial. Alguém que ele em outros tempos jurou proteger até o fim e, quando se reencontraram, o mesmo renovou seus votos.

O astro era mais do que uma beldade, era sua cúmplice, a qual o acompanhou fielmente ao longo dos séculos pelos quais repousou.

E, mesmo sem mudar nada, ele não se cansava de contemplá-la de maneira alguma.

Em noites como aquela, o passado retornava para o seio de seu lar, banhando-o com as mais belas e agradáveis lembranças que já teve a chance de desfrutar.

Mas o passado estava morto, essa era a verdade. Nada mais voltaria, nada. Por mais que chorasse, por mais que se remoesse, essa era a verdade.

- Amigos... acho que é... o fim.

E talvez realmente fosse. Afinal, o que fizera de sua vida?

Percorreu o mundo inteiro em buscar de uma resposta, de um sentido para a mesma, mas ainda assim, sentia que lhe faltava algo.

De seus amigos, o tempo providenciou um rumo para cada um deles, seja mais cedo, seja mais tarde.

Não que tivesse sido desagradável ou injusto, logicamente. Lembrava-se das vezes em que os reencontrou ao longo de suas andanças, seja em meio a selvas tropicais, seja nas grandes selvas de concreto.

Era algo triste de se lembrar. Ele os havia avisado para deixarem o passado para trás, para não se apegarem aos Zords, mas de nada adiantou. Alguns mantinham encontros freqüentes com os mesmos, mas aos poucos suas vidas começaram a colocar bloqueios quanto a isso, e os Zords se tornavam cada vez mais inóspitos, mais intoleráveis ao que os homens chamavam de "progresso".

- Oh, Animus... será que no fim você tinha razão? Teríamos nós errado em proteger os humanos? Eu escolhi ficar e proteger os meus, velho amigo... mas teria eu errado? A quanto tempo o Zord Cervo não me dá mais o ar de sua graça? Ele sempre me procurava para ouvir minha música, onde quer que eu estivesse, sempre. E o Zord Falcão? Que fim deu tal criatura majestosa? Por acaso haveria algo mais poderoso do que a chama imortal do vulcão aonde o mesmo repousa?

Sim, havia. Mas era algo do qual ele não queria encarar, não queria admitir. Quando foi que teve uma tarde agradável com Lobo, Jacaré ou Tubarão - Martelo pela última vez? Ontem? Semana passada? Mês passado? 

Não, não se lembrava. A dor da lembrança era tamanha que ele preferia suprir tal sentimento. Mas por outro lado estava feliz, pois tinha a total certeza de que, onde quer que estivessem, estavam em paz.

A floresta na qual habitava era bela, mas em nada se comparava com o seu antigo mundo. Nem a vista que tinha do alto do desfiladeiro se comparava com os momentos mais belos de seu antigo povo, seus amigos.

Mas aprendeu a conviver com isso.

Passou tanto tempo vagando pelo mundo em busca de uma resposta para o seu sofrimento, mas no fim se tocou que a resposta estava ali, próxima dele, desde o principio.

Não que sentisse só, longe disso.

A verdade era que se sentia incompleto.

***

"- Princesa, eu jurei protegê-la, irei com você!"

"Merrick, você é humano, seu lugar não é lá encima no Animário. Fique aqui na terra e viva como um humano."

"Eu... eu... está certo. Farei como deseja, princesa"

***

Uma doce melodia começa a transbordar seus ouvidos, fazendo-o abrir seus olhos. Virando o pescoço ele encontra a origem do sol.

Previsível, na verdade. Andavam juntos há tanto tempo, e parecia não ter se tocado do hábito que Zen-Aku tinha de tocar para a lua. 

- Zen-Aku? O que houve? Sente-se bem?

- Não totalmente, amigo. Não totalmente. 

- Você está mal, disso eu tenho certeza.

- O mal do qual eu sofro não pode ser curado, Merrick. Não de maneira convencional.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

- Receio que esteja além de nossas possibilidades.

- Possibilidades?

- Perdão, habilidades - e continuava tocando a melodia com sua flauta.

Uma flauta bem diferente, por sinal. Na verdade, sua espada encolhida, a qual tomava a forma de uma pequena adaga, a qual possui espaços para ele invocar os Zords animais das trevas e, como se não fosse suficiente, utilizá-la como se fosse uma flauta.

Ele continuava olhando para o lobo, o qual continuava há poucos metros dele, em um pequeno monte, tocando para a lua.

Sim, a lua.

A lua cheia. Justamente quando ele era mais poderoso do que nunca.

Mas isso era passado. Desde que aceitaram que ambos eram facetas da mesma moeda, aprenderam ainda mais a respeito de sua natureza. Sempre achou que, com a mascara destruída, Zen-Aku desapareceria. Estava enganado. A máscara lhe dava poderes, isso era verdade, mas Zen-Aku era puramente uma criação sua, um reflexo do mesmo, a personificação de sua real personalidade, a melhor definição do que ele realmente era.

Seus amigos o libertaram, mas o ogro voltou para reclamar a união que lhe era de direito, que o mesmo não tinha o direito de abandoná-lo depois de tanto tempo.

E não tinha. A mascara havia sido destruída, mas Zen-Aku retornou. Não possuía mais a influência maligna da máscara do lobo, pelo contrário, era um verdadeiro amigo.

Um semelhante, na verdade.

Ele estende seu braço, observando-o.

Jovem.

Ainda era jovem. Quantos anos se passaram? Dois? Cinco?

Não importava, realmente não importava. Para alguém como ele, a passagem do tempo não tinha muito significado. Não que ele não envelhecesse, apenas não dava atenção para tal coisa. O tempo provou ser um remédio para os seus maiores problemas. Um bem amargo, por sinal.

Jogando-se para trás, deita-se na grama, contemplando o céu infinito enquanto conta suas tão doces estrelas.

O animarium estaria ali, agora. como estaria a princesa Shayla? Não sabia. E era justamente essa a sua maior mágoa. Carregaria isso em seu peito até fim da vida, não importava o que viesse a acontecer dali em diante. Por que fora a única vez em que questionou as ordens dela. Queria ficar com ela, estar com ela, cuidar dela... mas a mesma não lhe permitiu tal honra.

Era verdade, ele era humano... mas não um humano comum. Não se referia ao fato de Zen-Aku fazer parte dele - não, longe disso - mas ao fato de não estar em seu mundo, seu tempo, sua época. 

Sentia-se totalmente deslocado, sem um caminho para seguir, um rumo para tomar, e a única coisa de importante que lhe restara negou sua proteção, sua presença.

Em horas como essa ele se odiava pelos erros da juventude. Tanto que poderia ser evitado, mudado, corrigido...

Aprendera há muito que o passado não volta. Seus amigos, Animus... nada voltaria, e ele teria que se conformar com tal coisa. Quando Animus lhe fez a oferta de ir para um outro mundo, ele preferiu ficar na Terra e ajudar seus novos amigos, essa fora sua decisão.

Mas um pesar enorme se abateu sobe seu coração depois daquilo tudo. Ele se dedicou a proteger a princesa, a destruir os ogros, mas... e agora? O que faria depois disso? Era um guerreiro em uma época que não lhe pertencia, que utilidade teriam suas habilidades combativas em tal época?

Certa vez, enquanto caminhava pelas terras que as pessoas chamavam de "Velho Mundo", um senhor de idade avançada lhe contou uma história bastante interessante. Ele havia presenciado um dos maiores horrores pelos quais a raça humana já havia passado, e lhe contou uma história bem curiosa e interessante.

Certo homem era casado e, em determinada época, seu filho nasceu. No entanto, logo depois daquele acontecimento sua esposa veio a adoecer, ficando em um estado de saúde complicado. No entanto, mesmo durante os anos em que esteve doente, a mulher amou com todas as forças aquela criança veio a nascer, apesar do homem guardar um certo rancor da criança. Após a morte de sua amada esposa, o homem se alterou por completo. A relação pai - filho não era das melhores. O tratamento que dava para a criança era tamanho, que acabou por cultivar um ódio por parte do filho, e a criança passou o resto de sua vida odiando o pai.

Até o dia em que ele, o pai, veio a adoecer. Como conseqüência do amargo fruto que plantou, em momento algum fora visitado pelo seu filho.

Até o dia em que veio a falecer. 

No dia do enterro, ao contrário do que todos imaginavam, o filho estava lá e, por incrível que pareça, chorando no túmulo do pai, mais do que tudo. Estava desesperado, pulando encima do túmulo, gritando, chorando, segurando o caixão para as pessoas não fecharem a tampa.

Foi então que aquele senhor sorriu para ele e terminou a história. A principio ele não entendeu direito o que aquilo queria dizer, ou melhor, qual era o sentido daquela história, a moral por trás dela. Afinal, pelo que se lembrava de sua infância, adultos costumavam contar histórias para crianças com fundo moral para ensinar algo a eles, mas... o que poderia ser tirado dali?

"Eu vou te explicar" - falava o velhinho, a voz dele era tão gentil, lembrava-o dos anciãos de antigamente "O filho dedicou toda a sua vida a odiar o pai e, quando ele morreu, não conseguiu dar um sentido para a sua vida. Sentiu como se tivesse perdido algo importante, como se não tivesse mais o que fazer". - e parava - "Certa vez, nos campos de concentração, eu ouvi um oficial alemão dizer que não deveriam odiar os judeus, entende. Eles, nós, estávamos sendo exterminados, mas ele disse para não nos odiar por que, o dia que todos nós morrêssemos, eles não saberiam mais o que fazer da vida".

Aquilo caiu como uma pedra em sua cabeça, uma espinha presa em sua garganta. Uma lâmina quente encostada em sua língua, uma agulha fia como o gelo perfurando seu globo ocular.

E não era isso o que ele fizera? Afinal, quando acordou de seu sono, se concentrou tanto em sua missão que, quando ela terminou, o que fez? Sentia um vazio enorme dentro de si, não por causa dos ogros, mas por causa da princesa.

Sua meta de vida era protegê-la incondicionalmente, e o que ele fez? Não cumpriu sua missão? Sim, foi o que ele fez, mas e depois? 

Ela o dispensou, simplesmente, sem nenhum ressentimento. Como um servo leal, ele simplesmente acatou sua ordem de viver com os seus. Os primeiros dias foram difíceis, disso se lembrava muito bem. Não era puramente uma questão de adaptação cultural, e sim o fato de que se sentia totalmente à parte daquele mundo. O ar, as plantas, as pessoas... a sensação em si de que estava deslocado era grande, mas ele podia se acostumar. 

Mas o sentimento de traição, não.

Ele serviu a princesa. Ele queria continuar servindo-a, mas isso lhe fora negado.

Passara tanto tempo dormindo, que pouco se lembrava de sua vida antes de começar a proteger a princesa. Lembrava-se de seus amigos, os quais lutaram bravamente ao seu lado, protegendo o planeta por diversas vezes, de todos os momentos difíceis que passaram, os ogros que quase os mataram, os generais...

E lá estava ele, lembrando-se da vezes em que socava arvores em acessos de fúria, nos primeiros dias depois da derrota do Mestre Ogro. O sentimento de que fora traído pela pessoa que escolheu para servir, ao ponto de abdicar de sua vida em prol dela, era enorme.

Ele tivera irmãos? E seus pais? Outros amigos?

Nada. Tudo não passava de um lampejo de memória, tudo pertencente ao passado. Eram Dias de um Passado Esquecido. Ou quase.

A grande verdade era que bateu muito com a cabeça em suas andanças mas, por pior que a situação estivesse, teria ele ao seu lado.

Zen-Aku.

A melodia que tocava continuava mais bela do que nunca, pensava. Inigualável.

Cativante e relaxante, na verdade.

Perdera a conta das vezes em que ficara hipnotizado pela mesma, saindo horas depois de um estado de transe.

- Ahhh.... a lua... minha doce lua....

E agora, o que faria? Estava novamente em um daqueles seus momentos de divagação total, no qual se perguntava coisas que em outras situações consideraria banais, como o sentido da vida, por exemplo.

O lobo continuava entoando a melodia, incessantemente. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. O que mais lhe restava? 

Afinal, era parte de Merrick, ambos eram duas faces da mesma moeda, de modo que sempre estaria ao lado dele. Para todos os cantos, para todo o lugar, sempre.

Apesar de, muitas vezes, sentir um vazio enorme em seu peito. Como se algo lhe faltasse, algo que o completava mas lhe era negado.

Não se referia a unir-se com seu amigo por completo novamente, embora a idéia fosse tentadora. Não era uma simples questão do poder que eles conseguiram um dia, nada disso.

Era algo que ele não sabia especificar o que era, simplesmente por que seu modo de vida não era capaz de compor as palavras certas.

- Você nunca se cansa, não é mesmo? - Merrick falava mais alto que o usual, tendo como objetivo ser ouvido, apesar de saber que pouca coisa poderia ser ouvida em um raio de muitos quilômetros por causa da melodia.

Quilômetros. Era uma coisa fantástica, mas a música parecia se misturar com o brilho do luar e se espalhar por todos os cantos. Já teve a chance de comprovar isso, animais e pessoas ao longo de quilômetros paravam para ouvir o som da "flauta" de Zen-Aku, mesmo sem saber da origem. Um poder especial da máscara, um dom do lobo, uma habilidade de Merrick... não sabia e, sinceramente, não importava. Todos tinham a impressão de que uma linda melodia vinha da lua, e não era preciso saber como tal fenômeno ocorria para admirá-lo.

O que o lembrava das vezes em que tocou para o Zord Cervo. Bons tempos aqueles

.

- Não, meu amigo - ele interrompe a melodia mais uma vez para responder a pergunta de Merrick. Que tolo, ele tinha todos os sentidos de um lobo, era claro que ele o tinha ouvido. - Isso te incomoda?

- Não pare por minha causa, Zen-Aku. Sou apenas um mero espectador diante desta sua apresentação. Sinto-me honrado por estar perto de você para ouvir tal recital para a lua.

- Estar Sob a Luz da Lua me cativa sempre, Merrick. Mas... você sabe disso, não é mesmo? Claro que sabe, afinal, compartilhamos os mesmos sentimentos em relação a isso.

- Está certo. Diga-me... alguma vez já almejou algo inalcansável?

- Almejar... é uma palavra estranha de ser utilizada. Mas, se não me engano, é uma palavra que freqüentemente anda em conjunto com a palavra "ambição". Nesse caso, me pergunto se a palavra "ambição" se adeqüe ao meu tipo, as minhas características e necessidades.

- Qual homem nunca teve uma ambição na vida, meu amigo?

- Não sou um homem - e tornava a tocar a flauta - sou um ogro.

- Não. Você não é um homem, tampouco é um ogro. Assim como eu não sou um homem, mas não sou um ogro. Somos algo diferente, meu caro. Passamos tempo demais juntos para voltarmos a sermos o que éramos antes de nos unirmos.- A melodia cessa e, do pequeno monte aonde estava, Zen-Aku guarda sua lâmina e olha mais uma vez para a lua.

A lua.... bela e resplandecente como sempre, sua rainha, sua deusa, sua soberana, sua musa inspiradora. Merrick era capaz de ficar durante horas prostrado para uma princesa que só aparecia em seus sonhos, ao passo que ele engrandecia a bela dama prateada que reinava durante a noite.

- Por que me tortura, Merrick? - As palavras do lobo possuíam um tom bastante melancólico. - por que?

- Eu te torturo, Zen-Aku? Eu? Ora, do que está falando? Será que não entende? Não consegue enxergar o que está diante dos seus olhos?

- A única coisa que eu enxergo é o seu egoísmo, caro amigo. Tenho caminhado ao teu lado durante todos esses anos, e em momento algum fraquejei, sempre te apoiei. Mas você insiste em me ferir em meus pontos fracos.

- Você almeja a unidade, amigo. Que mal há em admitir tal coisa?

- Mal há no que tal coisa oferece para mim, se é o que deseja saber.

- Para você ou para mim?

- Para mim.

- Você mente mal, Zen-Aku. 

- E você é egoísta ao imaginar que algo de ruim que aconteça a você não será sentido por mim.

- Mas é o que você quer, não é?

- Não desse jeito.

- Admita isso, amigo. É o que você mais deseja.

- Não desejo nada que seja às custas do seu mal, amigo.

- Mas nem sempre foi assim, não é?

- Sim... houve um tempo no qual eu desejei mais do que tudo te possuir, me tornar um contigo novamente, mas tal tempo já passou.

- E eu queria mais do que tudo distância de você, velho companheiro. Uma eterna luta, aonde eu achava que os opostos deveriam se afastar, mas minha cegueira não me permitia ver a verdade.

- Somos um.

- Exato. Sempre fomos um, e apenas um. Duas faces da mesma moeda, ambas se digladiando até o fim dos tempos para decidir qual seria a vencedora.

- Mas isso não durou, tivemos que encarar a realidade, que um não podia viver sem o outro. Enquanto um representa a alegria, outro representa a tristeza. E, a vezes, nem sempre nos livrar de nossas tristezas é algo bom.

- Por isso que eu não posso me livrar de você, embora não queira.

- E eu também sempre quero tua presença, Merrick. Acima de tudo, estar ao teu lado é a única coisa que e desejo do fundo do coração.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir - e Merrick se ergue, caminhando até o pequeno monte aonde Zen-Aku há pouco tocava sua melodia.- era tudo o que eu sempre precisei ouvir de você.

- Merrick, você...?

- Não se assuste... e não tenha medo.

- Você tem noção da gravidade de suas ações?

- Eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, meu amigo. Três mil anos, pra ser mais exato. Quanto tempo faz desde que aceitamos o que somos? Meses? Anos? Não faz a menor diferença. Foi tolice minha te odiar. Na época eu te via apenas como um ogro, mas não entendia a grande verdade, a qual até você mesmo desconhecia, não é mesmo? Você lembra qual era a verdade?

- Sou um reflexo do teu interior. A mascará do lobo apenas me levava para fora, e nada mais. Não sou uma criatura destrutiva que só deseja o mal da raça humana, e sim a expressão mais sincera de sua personalidade.

- Correto. Eu queria ter entendido isso antes. Não teria sido aprisionado por três mil anos se reconhecesse tal coisa. Sempre foi meu verdadeiro jeito de agir querendo escapar, e não as intenções malignas da marcará. Depois de termos destruído o Mestre Ogro há três mil anos atrás, eu senti o poder da máscara me dominando, mas na verdade eram meus verdadeiros sentimentos aflorando. Negá-los apenas piorou a situação, na verdade eu tinha de medo de admitir, de aceitar quem eu era, como eu realmente era.

- Eu esperei por isso, Merrick. Por muito, mas muito tempo. De certo modo, quando hibernávamos, eu estava feliz, pois tinha você comigo. Compartilhávamos de uma paz inigualável, e nada poderia nos separar. Mas foi o que acabou acontecendo, não foi? Seus... nossos amigos nos separaram, mas até mesmo essa tristeza nos foi útil. Foi preciso que nos separássemos para que compreendêssemos nossa verdadeira função, nossa parte na união.

- Eu te odiei muito quando você havia retornado para clamar pela nossa união, quis me afastar de você mais do que tudo - Merrick esticava sua mão, apontando a palma da mesma para Zen-Aku - mas estava negando minha identidade.

- A princesa tinha razão, você sempre foi um lobo solitário. A mascará apenas serviu como um espelho, e nada mais. Eu sou aquilo que você negou, que você se recusou a enfrentar e, em um ato de desespero, destruiu.

- Mas... - ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao ver Zen-Aku repetir o gesto - fugir, destruir... todas essas coisas são soluções temporárias, não é mesmo? De nada servem, pois o medo sempre volta para nos assombrar. É preciso entendê-lo, é preciso superá-lo... é preciso aceitá-lo como parte de si. Pois o medo não é ruim, ele nos ajuda, nos mostra nossos limites, nossas fraquezas.

- Você compreendeu bem, amigo.

- Eu passei anos caminhando pelo mundo atrás da próxima aventura mas, no fundo, estava procurando um sentido para a minha vida, um rumo para dar a ela. Me odiei tantas vezes por não ter aceitado a proposta de Animus, mas era um erro meu pensar assim. Decisões tomamos a todo momento, e se há algo do qual devemos nos arrepender, é de não termos a chance de tomarmos tais decisões. O que passou, passou. Mas eu sentia algo, uma necessidade que não conseguia suprir. Era a inconsistência dentro de mim, clamando por algo mais, algo que faltava. Sempre achei que era saudade da princesa, mas me enganei. Claro que ela ainda tem um lugar guardado no meu coração, mas no momento eu tenho outras prioridades.

- Merrick - Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, uma lágrima escorria pela face do lobo - você... você tem noção - o corpo de Merrick começava a brilhar, assim como o de Zen-Aku - do que está fazendo? Isso vai te...

- Nada vai me matar, velho amigo. Ninguém aqui irá morrer... ambos iremos viver.

- Eu não quero arriscar te perder, amigo. Você é parte de mim, não suportaria ficar nesse mundo sem você.

- Não se preocupe. Uma vez fomos um e, mais uma vez, seremos um.

- Era o que eu almejava no passado, mas agora temo que acabemos perdendo algo muito precioso, velho amigo. Eu sou Zen-Aku, você é Merrick. Temos que, novamente unidos, não sejamos a mesma coisa de antes. Uma vez fomos um e nos separamos. Será que, se tornarmos a nos unir, seremos o que fomos anteriormente?

- Não importa as diferenças que tenhamos sofrido pelo passar dos anos, das lutas e das experiências únicas... seremos um.

- Isso nunca foi tentado antes.

- E é por isso que vai funcionar.

- Espere, eu... eu gostaria de me despedir antes e...

- Despedida para que, meu amigo? Não morrerei, tampouco você. 

- Mas não seremos nós, será outro ser diferente, não nós.

- Talvez mas, em algum lugar, ficarão gravadas as lembranças de nossas vida, do momento em que dois seres internamente iguais e externamente diferentes se conscientizaram da única verdade: eram apenas um.

As lágrimas de Zen-Aku. A última visão do humano Merrick.

O sorriso de Merrick. A última visão do ogro Zen-Aku.

Tanto o Ranger quanto o Lorde Ogro se conscientizavam do que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

A união de seres. Corpo, mente e alma. A fusão de espíritos, o momento almejado por Zen-Aku desde que perdera parte de sua identidade. Por que seguiu Merrick durante tanto tempo, ao invés de forçá-lo a se unir com ele? O mesmo não possuía mais os poderes do ranger lobo lunar, era uma presa fácil.

Mas ele e Merrick eram a mesma pessoa, e isso fora a única razão de não terem se confrontado mais vezes. Pois Zen-Aku, mais do que ninguém, sentia os sentimentos do amigo. Quantas vezes Merrick, desesperado por não conseguir encontrar um sentido para a sua vida, propôs que se unissem, achando que isso resolveria os problema? 

Ele, obviamente, negou. Tal coisa era uma decisão séria, um caminho sem volta, e teria que ser algo consciente, não fruto de um ato de desespero. Uma decisão, antes de mais nada, conjunta de ambos, não fruto de um desejo egoísta de apenas uma das partes.

Mas, para Zen-Aku, aquele em si era o maior sofrimento. Ele queria, mais do que ninguém, se unir, mas a decisão de Merrick afetava e muito seu julgamento.

Mas o dia chegou. Duvidando muito, ele chegou. E, ao contrário das outras vezes, não havia medo, desespero, ódio ou rancor. Não havia um coração partido por que sua princesa o abandonou, uma alma ferida por estar em uma época que não era a sua, um orgulho despedaçado por ter perdido os amigos.

Não, nada disso. Levou um bom tempo mas, através de suas andanças, Merrick finalmente compreendeu o que faltava dentro de si, a parte que lhe faltava, o complemento de seu ser. Demorou muito tempo para ele enxergar que o que tanto procurava estava ali bem ao seu lado durante todos esses anos, mas sua cegueira não lhe permitia ver.

O homem.

O Lobo.

O Ranger.

O Ogro.

E agora, mais uma vez, um. Hoje, amanhã e sempre.

***

- Ah, a lua... 

  
Era bela. Como estava bela. Linda como sempre. 

  
E para todo o sempre. 

  
Era estranho observá-la daquela forma, pois ela estava mais bela do que nunca. 

Deitado, ele dedilhava o céu, como se pudesse tocar as estrelas. Um sorriso parecia querer se formar em seus lábios, pedindo por liberdade. Ou seria melhor dizer... "focinho"?

  
E se forma. 

Ele se ergue, contemplando o local aonde Zen-Aku estava... aonde Merrick estava... ele fazia tudo isso e se conscientizava do que aconteceu. 

O Lorde ogro colocava a mão no peito e, no momento em que isso acontece, uma enorme alegria percorre seu ser, um êxtase contagiante foge do seu controle. 

Seu corpo... suas vestes negras... pouco importava a forma que ele possuía. Muitos veriam nele a forma de Zen-Aku, o lorde ogro. 

Mas estavam enganados. Ele era algo mais do que isso. Agora e sempre. 

  
Eles eram um. 

Uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos. A emoção era inigualável. Não podia ser contida, e não queria.  


Por que, ao colocar a mão em seu peito, pela primeira vez em séculos sentiu algo. Uma coisa impossível de ser sentida, algo que um ogro não teria, e um humano não teria se fosse transformado em ogro. 

Algo que completava Zen-Aku, que lhe dava o que sempre almejou, o ápice, o ponto máximo de sua peregrinação.   


Era uma experiência totalmente nova, e ele teria que aprender a controlá-la a cada instante pois, ao se unirem, Merrick lhe deu o presente supremo.   
Um coração.   


Notas do autor:

Nossa! Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo um fic de Power Ranger, por menor que fosse! Particularmente falando, não achava que algo bom pudesse sair disso, mas acabei me empolgando! Muito disso eu devo ao Odyl, autor de "Eternamente Power Ranger". Odyl, obrigado pelo apoio e incentivo quanto a esse fic. A idéia surgiu de repente, quando eu vi o último episódio de força Animal e vi o Zen-Aku, seguindo o Merrick, daí para escrever foi um passo. Me desculpem se ficou curto, e também minhas mais sinceras desculpas para aqueles que esperavam algo mais, mas é meu primeiro fanfic do gênero, sejam compreensíveis! Eu não queria me arriscar a escrever algo que não estivesse a altura da série original, por isso disponibilizo esse pequeno texto para o julgamento de vocês. Muita gente reclama que Power Ranger é criado a partir de retalhos de séries Super Sentais – nenhuma mentira, não é mesmo? – mas eu gosto de acreditar que, ao seu modo, eles estão preservando o espírito do Super Sentai. Recentemente assisti "Gao Ranger Versus Super Sentai", aonde o líder do esquadrão J-ko diz essa frase. Bem ou mal, muita gente está tendo a chance de vibrar com os super sentais através deles. Quem aqui nunca gostou de Changeman, Jaspion e Flashman? Eu amava essas séries, elas estão marcadas na minha infância e é graças aos Power Rangers que muita gente hoje em dia está tendo a chance de descobrir como é bom o gênero Super Sentai, e isso é algo que ninguém pode negar!

Um abraço, e obrigado a todos os que tiveram paciência para ler até aqui! Espero estar escrevendo mais sobre assunto futuramente! Enquanto escrevia, acabei tendo uma idéia genial para um fanfic de Changeman com o Tsurugi!

Valeu, gente!


End file.
